Courage and a promise
by kurenohikari
Summary: The battle against the dragon's had already finished and everyone was excited about the ball... Well in exception of two mages that where so mired on their guilt and pain for anything else. But what will happen when they meet each other? RELATED TO LEVY'S SECRET POWER.
1. Ice and Water

_**Juvia's P.O.V**_

The great magic game had already finished yesterday, as well as the dragon's attack. It was Juvia's fault, if Juvia hadn't been so clingy over Grey-sama he wouldn't have died, on the prediction that Juvia and the others had seen. If Juvia had been stronger and didn't need Grey-sama's protection...

-Ne Juvia-chan which dress do you like?- love rival asked Juvia. Juvia wasn't paying much attention, she didn't deserve to go to the ball, she was weak, she was the reason for which Grey-sama died.

-Are you ok Juvia? You look depressed- asked Levy-chan "She is so sweet and friendly. That must be the reason why Gajeel-kun loves her so much" Juvia thought.

-Juvia doesn't deserve to go to the ball!- Juvia whined.

-Why is that?! Did someone said something?! I'm gonna kill the idiot who did!- love rival exclaimed.

-Lu-chan calm dowm. Now Juvia tell us why you not deserve to go to the ball- Levy told me calmly.

Juvia explained everything to the girls, they looked at Juvia with sad eyes full of compassion- Juvia loves this guild it's full of wonderful people, even though she doesn't deserve being here! Juvia wants to be selfish this time and stay with all of you after all the harm she did.

-Juvia it's not your fault- Levy told Juvia and hugged her.

-B but G Grey-sama...

-Listen up Juvia he decided to save it was his choice and he is not dead!- love rival state- Now we are going to get you a dress for the ball you need to get pretty for _your Gray-sama_- Juvia blushed. The girls took Juvia shopping and bought her a strapless marine blue dress, till the floor with a ribbon from the waist till her knees. Love rival summoned Cancer to make their hair. Juvia had it loosen and straight- Juvia you look hot!

-Lu-chan is right you look out stunning!- Juvia blushed.

-Juvia doesn't think so. Love rival and Levy look prettier- Levy blushed while love rival muttered something about not liking Gray-sama but Juvia knows that it isn't true and she will never be fooled by that. "But love rival is strong and she isn't the reason for which Grey-sama died, not like Juvia. Maybe love rival is a better choice than Juvia"- Love rival...

-I don't like Grey!- she interrupted Juvia.

-Love rival, Juvia thinks that you are a better choice for Grey-sama than Juvia. Please take good car of him- Juvia sobbed while she was bowing. Suddenly Juvia feels pain on her cheek, love rival had slapped Juvia.

-Listen up Juvia it wasn't your fault that Grey died, something that didn't even happened. And for the last time I DON'T LIKE GREY I'M IN LOVE WITH NATSU!- love rival blushed just realizing what she said. "Love rival doesn't like Grey-sama but loves natsu-san? Juvia is really confused"-I... i...

-What Lu-chan tries to say is that you are the best choice for Grey. He might look as if he doesn't like you or is not interested on you. But every time you go out on a mission he asks for you and wait nervously for you to return home safe. One day when you came late from a mission he went crazy and we needed Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel and Natsu to retain him from looking after you- Levy and love rival laughed as if they remembered something funny. "Grey-sama is worried about Juvia?"- So don't give up on him so easily.

_At the ball_

Everyone was happy and very well dressed. Juvia looked around the room, she spotted Levy talking with Gajeel-kun and Lily-kun also, she found love rival asking for Natsu-san.

"Is Juvia really the best option for Grey-sama?" Juvia was thinking when someone touched her shoulder, she turned around and remembered the blood and the guilt she felt- G Grey-s sama w what are y you doing h here?

Grey-sama laughed- I'm attending the ball as everyone here- Juvia blushed "Juvia idoot of course Grey-sama is here for the ball" but again she saw the blood and started shaking- May i have this dance?

-S sorry G Gray-s sama b but i i can't- Juvia stuttered running to the garden and started crying.

**P.O.V Gray**

"What did i do wrong?"- You didn't do nothing wrong- i heard someone said behind me.

-How do you know Lucy?

-The reason she is like that it's because she feels that she i weak and doesn't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail or being at the presence of her great Grey-sama- i was shocked at this "Who the hell told her that?! I'm gonna rip his or her head. No on but no one bothers my stalker!".

-Why does she feel like that?!

-Because she thinks that she was the reason for you to die on the prediction we all saw at the dragon's attack.

-W what? But that's not true!

-I know me and Levy tried to tell her that but she didn't listen to us- "I need to found her and undo this misunderstanding"- i saw her leaving to the garden's direction and good luck- she winked at me which made me blush "Does everybody know how i feel about Juvia? First Flame brain telling me to confess to her when he doesn't even got the guts to tell Lucy how he feels and now Lucy too".

I thanked her and went to where my beloved was "Don't worry Juvia your prince is going to save you".

**P.O.V Juvia**

-Hey are you ok?- a familiar voice asked Juvia. Turning her gaze from where the voice was coming Juvia found out it was Jellal-san the one asking.

-Juvia is fine- Juvia answered drying her tears.

-You don't look fine why don't you tell me what's wrong- he offered, Juvia hesitated- Mmmm we can dance and you'll tell me your problems and i'll tell you mines. What do you think?- he smiled warmly- Don't worry i don't bite- Juvia chuckled and accepted- So why were you crying?

-Juvia is the reason why Grey-sama died on the prediction we saw of the future. If Juvia wasn't so clingy over Grey-sama or if she was stronger Grey-sama would have been alive. Juvia doesn't deserve being part of Fairy Tail or receiving this kind treatment from Jellal-san after what she did when she was part of Phantom Lord and after letting Grey-sama die- Juvia was going to start crying again but Jellal-san began to talk.

-I tortured a lot of people, i hurt the woman i love the most, i killed my best friend Simon, i lost my memories, i broke out from prison, i remembered everything, i created a guild to fight black guilds do i could wash some of the blood from my hands, i told Erza (the woman i love) that i had a fiance so she could have a better future without me but it hurts so much not having her and you are saying that you don't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail. If that's true somethings that's not i don't deserve to be alive.

Juvia was shocked, they were silent but continued dancing- Erza told Juvia and the others that Jellal-san were being controlled. That it wasn't Jellal-san's fault and that Jellal-san had changed- Jellal-san was shocked so juvia decided to continue- Let's make a deal- Jellal-san looked confused but nodded anyway- Juvia will stop thinking that she doesn't deserve Fairy Tail and will tell her feelings to Grey-sama. While Jellal-san will have to stop thinking that he did all those thinks when he was being controlled and will tell Erza the truth about not being engaged and loving her. And we'll meet in one week, at ten a.m at the cafe Mermaid Ship at Mangolia.

-I don't think...- but Jellal-san couldn't finish because we heard Grey-sama's voice.

-JUVIA!

-It's a promise Jellal-san- Juvia said and ran towards the voice of her beloved one.

**P.O.V Grey**

-Juvia is here!- i saw Juvia running towards me "Thank Mavis that she looks much better now" but she stepped on her dress and fell down. However, i was fast enough to catch her in my arms- I i'm s sorry Grey-sama- she blushed "How cute she looks when she blushes!" i couldn't stop myself and leaned down and kissed her. At the beginning she was shocked but then she deepened the kiss. When we broke apart we were both panting.

-Juvia it wasn't your fault that i died, something that didn't even happened, so don't blame yourself or say that you don't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail. You deserve it most than anyone!- i scolded/shouted to her- And what i was going to tell you before we were attack was that... i love you Juvia.

She was now crying- Juvia loves you too Grey-sama!- she exclaimed knocking me off with one of her supper hugs. We started to make out when someone interrupted us.

-Ahm, sorry for the interruption- said Erza. I stiffened "Oh man from all people my old crush. Really Ul, Mavis are you both against me now!. Or what?!"- But have you Jellal?

-Ah yes Juvia has!- i crooked an eyebrow "You did?"- Jellal-san was so sweet to Juvia and helped her a lot- "Sweet what the hell?! Jellal are you really going after all the girls i like?!" I saw that Erza was bothered by it too- Juvia left Jellal-san over there- she pointed the direction from which she just had came from "So you were with Jellal before me?", Erza nodded and left us.

-Juvia do you like Jellal?- the question slipped through my mouth before noticing.

-Yes! Juvia likes Jellal-san a lot!- my heart broke "Not again"- Jellal-san is a a dear friend to Juvia- she gave me a man eater smile and leaned forward to me- But the only one Juvia love and desires is Grey-sama.

I laughed and kissed her fiercely "This is gonna be an intresting night! I might have liked you Erza but i love Juvia"


	2. Darkness and Swords

**Jellal's P.O.V**

The ball had already started, i was on the garden thinking about the last words i heard Ultear said-_If you want o blame someone that's me. I controlled Jellal. _

I still couldn't believe it. So all the guilt i had wasn't my fault, i did those things but i was being controlled. "Don't try to look for excuses Jellal! You weren't strong enough to stop yourself, your hand are stained with blood". Some sobs snapped me away from my thoughts, i went to see who was it. "Isn't she Juvia from my team on the Grand Magic Games?"

-Hey are you ok?- i asked Juvia. She turn her gaze to me, she looked surprised "Of course she would look surprise. You are a murderer!".

-Juvia is fine- she answered drying her tears.

-You don't look fine why don't you tell me what's wrong- i offered, Juvia hesitated- Mmmm we can dance and you'll tell me your problems and i'll tell you mines. What do you think?- i smiled warmly- Don't worry i don't bite- she chuckled and accepted- So why were you crying?

-Juvia is the reason why Grey-sama died on the prediction we saw of the future. If Juvia wasn't so clingy over Grey-sama or if she was stronger Grey-sama would have been alive. Juvia doesn't deserve being part of Fairy Tail or receiving this kind treatment from Jellal-san after what she did when she was part of Phantom Lord and after letting Grey-sama die- "That is the reason! It wasn't her fault. By the short time i know her she seems a very nice girl, one who deserves friends" Juvia was going to start crying again but i began to talk.

-I tortured a lot of people, i hurt the woman i love the most, i killed my best friend Simon, i lost my memories, i broke out from prison, i remembered everything, i created a guild to fight black guilds do i could wash some of the blood from my hands, i told Erza (the woman i love) that i had a fiance so she could have a better future without me but it hurts so much not having her and you are saying that you don't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail. If that's true somethings that's not i don't deserve to be alive.

Juvia was shocked, they were silent but continued dancing- Erza told Juvia and the others that Jellal-san were being controlled. That it wasn't Jellal-san's fault and that Jellal-san had changed- i was shocked "Erza said that! And Juvia believe her!"- Let's make a deal- i looked confused at her but nodded anyway- Juvia will stop thinking that she doesn't deserve Fairy Tail and will tell her feelings to Grey-sama. While Jellal-san will have to stop thinking that he did all those thinks when he was being controlled and will tell Erza the truth about not being engaged and loving her. And we'll meet in one week, at ten a.m at the cafe Mermaid Ship at Mangolia.

-I don't think...- but i couldn't finish because we heard Grey's voice.

-JUVIA!

-It's a promise Jellal-san- Juvia said and ran towards the voice of her beloved one. "What i can't fulfill that promise!" i ran to where she was to tell her but what i found was really entreating.

While running Juvia stepped on her dress and fell down. However, Grey was fast enough to catch her in is arms- I i'm s sorry Grey-sama- she blushed, he leaned down and kissed her. At the beginning she was shocked but then she deepened the kiss. When we broke apart we were both panting.

-Juvia it wasn't your fault that i died, something that didn't even happened, so don't blame yourself or say that you don't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail. You deserve it most than anyone!- he scolded her- And what i was going to tell you before we were attack was that... i love you Juvia.

She was now crying- Juvia loves you too Grey-sama!- she exclaimed knocking him off with a really potent hug. And they started to make out again.

"Maybe it wasn't my fault after all"- I think that it's my turn now. Isn't it right Juvia?- i told myself and continued strolling on the garden.

**P.O.V Erza**

I looked for Jellal everywhere but didn't found him. So i decided to look for him at the garden but what i found was really shocking, embarassing and romantic. "They finally got together".

-Ahm, sorry for the interruption- i said- But have you Jellal?

-Ah yes Juvia has!- i crooked an eyebrow "You did?"- Jellal-san was so sweet to Juvia and helped her a lot- "Sweet what the hell?! Jellal you have a fiance?! For Mavis's sake!" I saw that Grey was bothered by it too- Juvia left Jellal-san over there- she pointed the direction, i nodded and left them "We will have a serious chat Jellal" i thought. I continued walking until i saw him sitting under a tree.

**P.O.V Jellal**

-Jellal!- someone shouted. I turned my face towards that direction, my heart started to beat fast - I was looking for you everywhere. What were you doing here?- "It was Erza and she was looking for me. Act cool, act cool".

-Taking a bit of fresh air- i told her with a bright smile.

-Yes and seducing women too- i looked at her shocked "Seducing women. The only women i want to seduce it's you!"- Oh please come on Jellal! I just came from talking with Juvia who said and i quote _Jellal-san was so sweet to Juvia and helped her a lot.-_ "Wait a minute Juvia... She is just a friend. Hung on a minute is she jealous..."

-Are you jealous?- i asked. She turned as red as her hair, i laughed at it "Oh Erza darling you shouldn't be. I only have eyes for you".

-N no i i only was worried about... yes about your fiance- she told me hesitating "I think it's time to solve this misunderstanding".

-I don't have a fiance.

**P.O.V Erza**

-Are you jealous?- he asked. I turned as red as her hair an he laughed at it ."Shit! Think fast Erza!".

-N no i i only was worried about... yes about your fiance- i told him hesitating. Suddenly he turn serious.

-I don't have a fiance- "What?! So that's the reason why he turn serious out of the blue. He and his fiance broke up. Why am i feeling so happy?! Bad Erza he might be suffering while you are celebrating a new chance in your love life. Baka baka baka!"- I never had. It was a lie so you could continue living without me because i thought i didn't deserve nothing after all i did. But talking with Juvia made me understand that i need to keep getting stronger so no one never can control me again. Also, she gave me the courage to make the decision to fight for you. I know you n¡might never forgive me but i'll do the best to win you heart.

I slapped him- You Jellal Fernandez are the worst man ever!- he looked at me with pain on his eyes- You don't know how much i suffered when you told me that you were engaged! I loved you, i still do...- i didn't finish cause he smashed his lips against mine. I struggled at the begging but end up giving up. When we broke apart he said.

-Be my girlfriend Erza and i promise that i'll never leave you.

-Yes- i smiled, tears falling.


	3. Mermaid's Ship

**Genaral P.O.V**

There was a lovely lady sitting at a table in the cafe Mermaid's Ship, all alone- Hey! sweetheart do you mind if we make you some company?- asked the leader of a bunch of men. All wearing a perverted smile.

-I do- someone asked from behind the crew.

-We didn't...- he didn't have enough time to finish the phrase because they all were thrown away the cafe by an explotion.

-And never come back again!- the man who saved the lady shouted- Juvia are you ok?- he asked worried. After all through this past week they got really close.

-Yes, Juvia is all right. Arigato Jellal-san and congratulations.

-Your welcome and thanks.

-How did it go?- she asked.

-Well Erza and i went to the consul and told them everything. We also, told them about my dark guild. They forgave me and returned me to my position at the ten saint mages. But crime sorciere isn't a guild anymore we will work for the consul and the king whenever they need help with a dark guild. As well as, they forgave Oracion 6 and they are part of crime sorciere too.

-That amazing!- exclaimed the girl- Juvia is so happy for you!

-I would have never got this far without you- the girl blushed, not because she liked him but because of the sweet words of his friend.

-Good morning! What would you like?- the waitress asked.

-Juvia would like to have a vanilla cheesecake and a mint tea please- Juvia said.

-I would like a a caramel milkshake and caramel piece of cake- Jellal ordered.

-Of course. Something else?

-Yes, a friend is coming. She would like a chocolate milkshake and a black forest cake- the guy said.

-All right, when the order is ready i'll bring it.

-Thanks- both friends said at the same time.

-Who is coming?-Juvia asked.

-She is good friend i made during the seven years you and the rest where at the Tenroujima island.

-Juvia is so excited to meet Jellal-kun's friend- Jellal chuckled.

-So how are things going with Grey?- she blushed and started to daydream about his prince- Hey Juvia!

-S sorry Jellal-kun, is that every time Juvia thinks about Grey-sama she ends up daydreaming. Things are going perfect! Grey-sama is a perfect boyfriend for Juvia.

-He must be. Because if he's not he'll have to face my rage!- Jellal said.

-And we all now that an angry Jellal is not a good thing- an unfamiliar voice to Juvia commented- You must be Juvia-san it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yuri, Jellal's friend and i really should thank you for teaching this baka that he needs to continue living- she said punching Jellal's head.

Juvia laughed- Don't worry Juvia is happy to help and it's a pleasure to meet you Yuri-san.

-Drop the formalities Juvia-san, Jellal's friends are mines too- she said while sitting.

-Juvia insists that if she can call Yuri-san, Yuri. Yuri-san should call Juvia, by her name.

-So we have a deal, Juvia- said Yuri winking.

-Here you have- said the waitress placing the plates in front of each client.

-Thank you- told her, the three.

They had a lovely morning talking, joking, eating, teasing and laughing. Getting to know each other better and the girls making a new friend.

_**THE END**_


End file.
